Amor prohibido
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Azuma se marchara a otro país... ¡qué hara Kahoko!... y ¿que hará Miyabi para hacer feliz a su oniisama?...


Disclaimers: La corda d' oro no me pertenece, esto lo hago con dar rienda a mis fantasías, perdón bueno ustedes entienden, si quieren continuación con gusto les daré continuación, espero y le den una oportunidad ya que no hay muchos fan fics de esta historia en español y quiero aportar mi granito de arena.

Es un oneshort basado en el final del capitulo 22 del anime Kin'iro no corda.

_**Amor Prohibido**_

"Has sido el mejor entretenimiento Kahoko", se repetían varias veces esa frase en la mente de una pelirroja de ojos ambarinos y violinista novata, había pasado ya unas 3 horas desde que dicha frase fue escuchada por sus oídos, en aquella cena de ensueño en un elegante restaurante con una hermosa vista del mar, ahora la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su cuarto, mirando su violín, el cual tenía en sus manos, su semblante triste no cambiaba mucho, sus ojos ambarinos resistían las ganas de llorar.

-Yunoki-senpai-articulo con preocupación.

La joven sintió que pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, así que intento detenerlas con sus manos, sin éxito alguno, por alguna extraña razón gritaba de dolor, como si la persona amada se fuera de su lado, así estuvo hasta que el sueño le gano.

A la mañana siguiente…

-ohayo Kaho-chan-dice una castaña de ojos cafés, la pelirroja le ve con ojos de desvelo enorme, sus ojos daban señales de haber llorado por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se encontraba encorvado y sus mejillas se encontraban rosadas.

-ohayo Kaho-saluda su amiga Nao, esta solo le ve y medio sonríe -¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Nao mientras le toca la frente -¡estas ardiendo en fiebre!-grita preocupada.

-no es nada-dice Kahoko.

-pero-dice preocupada Mio.

-no te preocupes, ayer dormí en el suelo, estuve llorando sin razón alguna hasta dormirme, mi familia dijo que gritaba de dolor y sollozaba sin razón aparente-dijo la chica triste.

-¿alguna razón?-dice Nao preocupada.

-ah…-dice la pelirroja, al recordar la frase que había dicho su senpai con anterioridad, hicieron que los colores subieran con rapidez por su rostro.

Sus amigas lo notaron y se ríen a más no poder, de repente una limusina se detiene, dejando a la vista a una jovencita de uniforme blanco, un cabello ondulado castaño, unos ojos ambarinos muy brillantes, mantiene un porte elegante, esta jovencita se detiene frente a la pelirroja.

-Kahoko-san-dice la chica sonriente.

Le ve -¿Miyabi-chan?-dice dudosa.

-¿quién es ella Kaho?-pregunta Nao.

-mucho gusto… soy Yunoki Miyabi, soy la hermana menor de Yunoki Azuma oniisama-dice mientras hace una reverencia –Eh venido a por Kahoko-san, su madre me aviso que vino con fiebre, eh arreglado lo necesario para que faltes hoy para recuperarte, además necesito hablar contigo-dijo Miyabi seria.

-ah… Entiendo-dice mientras se acerca a la limosina, abordándola junto a Miyabi, el chofer parte al instante.

-Kaho-dice Nao preocupada.

En la limosina…

-¿de qué querías hablar Miyabi-chan?-pregunta Kahoko nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de su kouhai.

-es sobre oniisama…-dijo con firmeza –Kahoko-san… ¿lo amas verdad?-pregunta directamente, haciendo que la chica se quede helada ante la pregunta de su kouhai.

-a-a-a-mar-alcanzo a musitar -¿d-de qu-que ha-hablas?-pregunta tartamudeando.

-sabes el por que oniisama no tiene amigos de verdad salvo por Kazuki-san ¿verdad?... nuestra familia es de muy alto estatus, obaasama le pide demasiado a oniisama, ah controlado su vida para que no supere a nuestros hermanos, causando que su corazón este lleno de soledad-dijo deprimida –Pero cuando te vi, pensé que eras el rayo de luz de oniisama, ya que nunca antes había llevado a una chica salvo a Ayane-san a nuestro hogar-dijo mas esperanzada –Pensé que alguien había llegado a su vida a tratar de entenderlo y amar su forma de ser-dijo contenta.

-bueno yo…-se queda pensando unos momentos, escarbando en sus lagunas mentales, se dio cuenta de algo, un recuerdo triste en el cual llego su senpai a consolarla, bueno no de esa forma, sino en las veces en las cuales le había salvado, cuando le oyó tocar esa melodía tan oscura, reflejando su alma complicada pidiendo a gritos ser entendida por alguien, ser amada por una inocente violinista, en ese momento entendió todo, no importaba como fuera su senpai realmente, le quería sinceramente, aunque a veces le intimidaba sus cambios de personalidad.

-¿si?-dijo Miyabi tratando de escuchar la respuesta que esperaba con ansías.

-tal vez-dijo apenada Kahoko –Ayer lloré después de que me fue a dejar a mi casa, lloré tanto, me dolía, quería verlo, que no se alejara de mi lado, quería ver su estúpida sonrisa de la cual me enamore-dijo Kahoko.

-¿a quien amas?-pregunta Miyabi –A su tierna personalidad o a su verdadero ser-dijo.

-no importa… Amo lo que forma parte de su vida, quiero entenderlo, tratar de ayudarlo, ser su compañía en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Kahoko.

Miyabi sonrió.

-¿es gracioso?-pregunta avergonzada Kahoko.

-no… No lo es… Gracias por todo-dijo Miyabi, al instante la limusina se detiene frente al aeropuerto –Ahora ve a por oniisama Kahoko-san-dijo mientras le abre la puerta, le entrega unas maletas, un boleto de avión y el pasaporte de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Kahoko confundida.

-un regalo… Quiero que protejas a oniisama y trates de entenderlo-dijo sonriente.

-p-pero…-pauso.

-No te preocupes, hice que te dieran una beca por participar en el concurso, además ya hice los trámites necesarios para que te traslades sin tener problema alguno-dijo Miyabi sonriente.

Saliendo del auto –Gracias Miyabi-chan-dijo la pelirroja sonriente, acto seguido se marcha corriendo a alcanzar a su senpai, dejando a la pequeñita contenta.

-gracias por todo Kahoko… oneesama-dijo sonriente.

En el edificio…

Kahoko dejo sus maletas donde debe ser, así que corrió hasta la puerta que la llevaría a su destino, al lado de su extraño senpai-protector-acosador-personal, del cual se había enamorado, un sentimiento que la llenaba de felicidad y miedo a la vez, ya que pensaba que no iba a ser correspondida, siguió su camino, a unos metros se veía una larga melena morada completamente lisa que conocía perfectamente, sonrió de felicidad.

-¡Azuma!-grito feliz, el chico sorprendido volteo en el momento indicado en el cual la pelirroja lo abrazaba con fuerza, dejándolo atónico.

-¿Ka-hoko?-dice dudoso ante tal acto por parte de su kouhai -¿Qué haces?-.

Le ve -¡te amo Azuma!-le grita feliz pero a la vez sonrojada y apenada.

-¿Qué?-dice dudoso.

-ayer estuve llorando al saber que te ibas hoy, hace unos momentos Miyabi-chan fue a por mí-dijo mientras le enseña su boleto –Tal parece que me iré con cierto senpai a otro país a vivir una aventura loca, claro, si el senpai esta de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Azuma se ríe a carcajadas.

-¿q-que es tan gracioso?-pregunta la pelirroja abochornada.

-¿estas dispuesta a irte conmigo a otro país, abandonar a tus amigos y dejar ir al hombre que amas?-pregunta.

-si no me voy contigo… si lo dejare ir-dijo seria.

Azuma se detuvo, no bromeaba su kouhai, así que con una gran sonrisa se acerco a sus labios, besándola con ternura, el beso reflejaba el alma de la chica, se separaron mirándose a los ojos, el chico se rio nuevamente a carcajadas, dejando desconcertada a la chica.

-parece que no puedes ser serio Azuma-dijo la chica seria.

-no es eso-dijo mientras contiene su alegría, se acerca a la chica y le toma por el mentón, haciendo que esta le mire a los ojos –Es solo que hay tanta alegría en mí que no me puedo contener-dijo para besarla nuevamente, se separaron mientras siguieron su camino hacia el avión, ahora si, tomados de la mano; quien sabe que les deparaba el destino, ni ellos mismo lo sabían, tampoco en que terminaría este peligroso juego de amor, aunque eso si, ellos estaban dispuestos a todo por luchar contra la familia Yunoki.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció?... Bueno últimamente me eh dado cuenta que el favorito definitivamente es Len y si lo adoro pero… Esto se me vino a la mente, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí ya que en cierta forma me cae bien Azuma y debido a su condición familiar, quise que disfrutara algo bueno como el haber sido correspondido *risas*; bueno espero y me apoyen con la continuación.


End file.
